Epidemic and Lock-Down
by jigokuwakatsuki
Summary: University life can be fun...that is until an unknown virus starts to spread around the campus and the school is forced to have a lock down. What's worse, all the students are part of the lock down! In the beginning, Sasori and Deidara (who Sasori met by a pure coincidence) seem pretty calm but with food shortage and more students getting infected, how would they survive? SasoDei
1. Encounter

**Chapter 1: Encounter **

"A new virus is experimented on University of Akatsuki's research department…" The red haired male who was also a current medical student at Akatsuki University read the daily school news paper while he sat quietly alone in his dorm. The dorm in this university was usually for undergraduate students but there were around two hundred free spaces available that were specially designed for medical students who qualified for scholarships. Due to the fact that both of his parents were decreased and the only source of income is his grandmother, Akasuna Sasori applied for a full ride tuition including housing which he received without any surpri

Sasori was known to have high grades to the point where he graduated as the valedictorian during his undergraduate years. His speech, which was forced as a valedictorian, only contained six words: never keep anyone waiting in life. This was something that Sasori developed as a young child when his grandmother named Chiyo decided to keep his parent's death a secret until Sasori managed to find out on his own by an accident when he heard his parent's friends talking.

To Sasori, waiting would cause people to have a sense of false hope.

Sasori recalled his grandmother's reason. It was because she did not want to hurt him by telling him the bad news when he was so little. That reason was something that Sasori was able to comprehend. What he didn't understand was that if Chiyo knew his parents passed away, then why didn't she try to fill that empty love Sasori needed the most during his childhood? He tried to get really involved with his grandmother when he was little by talking to her and asking her questions about puppets she made during her free time but nothing heartwarming ever came out from Chiyo' mouth.

Perhaps looking at Sasori reminded Chiyo the death of the parents…. specifically her son who was Sasori's father.

Maybe she thought by distancing herself away from Sasori would be one of the ways to console her only son's death. It was still unknown why both her son and his wife was discovered dead in their bedroom so it was concluded as suicide for now. Until she was able to properly accept her son's death, she thought it would be best to "take a break" from Sasori as much as possible. She didn't want her emotion to affect the grandson in any harmful way. But this poor decision caused Sasori to close his heart as well and became more anti-social towards his grandmother and eventually the rest of the society.

The only thing Sasori was thankful of Chiyo was the fact that she introduced him how to make wooden puppets.

"Tsk, what's the point of making a new virus anyways? Shouldn't they be focusing on finding treatment for current ones? Keeping people waiting like that is not going to do anyone good," Sasori murmured to himself as he crumbled the newspaper and threw it to the trashcan. Akasuna reached his arms in the air to stretch out some of his muscles before closing his physiology book. Tomorrow was the second midterm and Sasori knew he was well prepared. He just needed some break or more like… a distraction.

"Well then, I could go and finish making Hiruko's Tail," said Sasori as he stood up from the chair and walked towards the bed where a large puppet that looked almost like a dome waited for his master.

The puppet wore a black cloak with red clouds which Sasori designed himself while the bottom part of the face was covered by a black fabric acting like a mask. Hiruko had cold eyes that could easily give a death glare to anyone who looked at him which was something Sasori loved the most. Hiruko was a work of art. Art that expressed how Sasori felt about the world he lived in.

"Why does my Zodiac sign have to be a scorpion…" Sasori sighed to himself when he looked under the bed and pulled out a massive long iron tail. He still had to finish making the pointy ending part and needed to polish it before attaching it to Hiruko.

"Where did I put my hammer," Sasori looked around the room. When he failed to find the tool that he needed, he remembered that the hammer was inside the closet with his-

"I don't know why I left my hammer with these two junks…" Sasori gave his usual boring expression to his first puppets that he made: Mother and Father. "I have to trash these two puppets when I'm done with Hiruko."

Sasori took out the hammer and roughly slammed the closet door before sitting down with a satisfied smile. Just the thought of finally finishing the scorpion tail and adding it to Hiruko excited Sasori. When the puppet was complete, he would coat it with a chemical he uses in his research lab to make it forever lasting. True beauty of art was eternal after all. Akasuna looked at the clock and it was still ten thirty. Most students would be studying for their midterms for tomorrow so it would be very quiet within the dorm as well. Even though Sasori didn't have any roommate, he wanted to rip his hairs out and curse out at his neighboring students when the party music got too loud or anything noisy in general.

"Just have to shape the tail correctly and-"

"KYAH!"

"...?" Sasori raised one of his red eyebrows and turned his attention to the door.

Screaming? In the middle of the night? Normally when it gets too noisy outside of his room, Sasori regularly brush them off thinking that it's another prank by other med students or that the sound is caused by some drunk party person. But this time something sounded a little odd.

_'I hear murmuring outside...'_ Sasori's thought trailed off. His curiosity was getting better of him as he dropped both Hiruko's tail and the hammer to see what was happening outside. When he opened the door, it was something that Sasori would have never expected to see in this university.

"He's dead! He's not moving I swear he's dead!"

"Did someone call the emergency?!"

"We have to let the faculty know!"

"What the hell?! What's wrong with him?!"

"His eyes are all rolled up! We have a dead guy here!"

A student, which many people proclaimed as dead, was only couple of feet away from Sasori's dorm. The whole body faced downward so it was difficult to tell which med student it was but Sasori knew that didn't matter. Was this student really dead? Was it an accident? But there was no fire or anything like that. Was it something that he had? A medical problem? When if it is something that can be spread around and….

"Shit," said Sasori under his breath and he slammed the door right in front of his face. If it was something dangerous and something that could be contagious, Sasori knew it would be best to stay as far away from the body as possible.

_'Is he really dead? Probably not. Why in the world would a student suddenly die in the campus?'_

Various thoughts came into Sasori's mind and the only thing he could hear was people screaming outside. Few minutes later, Akasuna heard medical staff who tried to calm all the students down. A couple of hours later, everything settled down as if the whole scenario never happened from the start with. Sasori's back was still attached to his door and he wondered if it was safe to go outside again.

_'Is it safe? What am I thinking about? The guy was probably drunk and was playing dead to make himself in the front page of the school newspaper,'_ thought Sasori with the banal look on his face. _'I guess I should just check if everything settled down before I go back to work on my puppet.'_

Sasori carefully opened the door and the first thing he realized was the student's body was finally gone. It was safe to assume that medical staff took the unknown student away while faculties told other observing students to get back into their dorms. He then look to the right side of the hallway and smirked when it was totally empty with silence, something that Sasori enjoyed very much. When he turned his head to the left side of the hallway, his face made an immediate frown when he saw a blond girl walking towards the area where the whole craziness happened.

"You shouldn't be in this area of the dorm," said Sasori with those lazy eyes glaring at the person.

"Hm?" The person with blond hair with a long bang that covered his left blue eyes and a long ponytail tied behind gave a curious look.

"What the hell brat," Sasori rolled his eyes. Judging by the appearance, Sasoi could tell right away that he was a lot older than this idiotic girl. "This dorm area is for males only? Or are you walking around hoping that some guy would take you in?"

And all of the sudden, the blond person started to laugh. Sasori gave out a skeptical look when he heard the girl's voice because it sounded way deeper than his own voice.

"I thought med students are supposed to be smart, un."

_'Ah, a person with speech impediment. Guess judging by the voice this is not some girl after all.'_

"Don't blame me for your crazy fashion kid," Sasori was slightly ticked off. "By the looks of it, you look like an undergraduate and this dorm area is specifically for scholar med students only."

"Well you got the undergrad part, un." The guy ran his hair through his front yellow bang, "But you sure don't look like a med student either. You don't seem very bright considering you mistook me as some girl and for the record, you look hell a lot younger then me, un."

Sasori felt like his ego was stabbed just a little bit when this kid said he looked younger than him. It was not Sasori's fault that he somehow managed to receive the gene that made him look a lot younger than his current age. Some people still mistook him as a high school student once in awhile!

"Age?" asked Sasori with his hands crossed.

"Nineteen, un."

"As expected. Freshman are the insolent ones," Sasori smirked.

"What the hell man! How old are you then?" The blond boy pointed at the med student and Sasori had to hold down his anger not to punch this freshman for doing that.

"Twenty six you impudent brat."

"Tch, well you're the kind of doctor I don't want to meet anyways," said the freshman when he realized how old Sasori really was. There was seven years gap between them.

"And you're the kind of patient I don't ever want to meet," Sasori replied quickly without any second thought. "What is an undergrad freshman doing here anyways? It's against the campus policy."

"What are you a son of the school's dean?" The blonde shrugged his shoulders, "I heard the rumor that there was a dead guy found in the med student's dorm so I thought I could sneak in to see the fun but guess everything is over now, un."

"You sure are spending your time wisely," Sasori sighed, surprised that he was still carrying out a conversation with a child.

"Mind your own business , un." The freshman was about to make his leave when he saw a small glimpse of someone sitting on top of Sasori's bed. "Your roommate is a hunchback dude? Ha, that would suck for real, un."

Normally Sasori would try to end the conversation as soon as possible but if someone or anyone gives a negative comment about his artwork, especially his current favorite one named Hiruko, Akasuna would not quiet down so easily.

"And what is wrong with Hiruko?" Sasori gritted his teeth as he leaned against the door.

"So that guy's name is Hiruko? Hey what's with your body shape man? You look ridiculous, un!" The blonde continued to laugh and when he failed to hear any response from Hiruko, the boy spoke again. "What? Are you too shy to say anything to counter, un?"

"Hiruko doesn't talk because he's not alive."

That sentence definitely made the freshman quiet down.

"...What?"

"Hiruko is my artwork. He's one of my greatest puppet that is in work process right now," Sasori stated proudly and loved the expression that the kid had on his face. It was some form of shock and-

"Cool!"

"...what?"

Sasori did not expect that kind of response at all.

"So you're like an artist! Me too! It's so hard to find another artist in this campus because everyone is so busy studying, un. Your form of art is in puppets? I don't see those anymore but I think that makes it unique as long as you can express what you feel and see through the art, right?"

Sasori blinked a couple of times with his brown colored eyes wide open which was something that was rare for him to do in the first place.

"What I feel and see…." Sasori murmured but the blonde failed to hear this part escape his lips.

"Maybe you're not some jerk after all. I'm an artist myself, un! Can I come into the dorm and check it out?"

"Hell no," Sasori said it with his dry voice. Sasori could already feel that he didn't like this kid's attitude from the start with. What does this undergrad freshman know anything about art anyways?

"Aww a little shy since it is still work in progress? I understand. I don't like to share my sculpture when it's not completed anyways, un."

_'His sculpture? Does he use clays to make art then?'_

Sasori knew most of the clays that he had seen around the campus were those oven baking ones where it is meant to preserve it for an extremely long time. The thought of someone who_ might_ potentially share similar artistic view made Sasori a little happy. Just a little.

"Guess I should be going before I get caught sneaking around this side of the dorm, un."

"I would love to see that, brat."

"Stop calling me brat! I'm not a child you know, un."

"Become my age. Anyone below your age will look like a little annoying kid who has too much time on his hand," said Sasori and he was about to slam the door shut when he saw three faculty members and seven medical team walking up to this hallway.

"G-Great… un." The blonde formed a weak smile as he continued to stand in front of Sasori's dorm.

"Young lady, where is your dorm?" One of the faculty wearing a black formal clothing with a clip board asked the freshman.

"I-It's young man sir… un." The blonde bit his lips and tried to find a way out of this mess. If he was caught breaking the school policy, he didn't know what kind of consequence he might have.

"My apologies young man," replied one of the staff. "Where is your dorm? All students are required to stay in their dorm until the further notice. The message was sent out through e-mail and text message an hour ago."

_'There was a text message? My phone must have been on silent mode,'_ Sasori thought to himself.

"Oh yeah I knew that, un! I was just… uh…"

"He was on his way back to his dorm," said Sasori with a subtle sigh. "He's my roommate."

"..." The blonde tried to maintain his cool while on the inside, he was incredible thankful to Sasori. Maybe this guy really was nicer than how he talks.

"Very well. Hurry inside. The medical teams will need to do some inspection before making more announcements. Make sure you guys are up to date with the current information that is getting sent out to students."

"Did the student really die?" Sasori asked bluntly as if this was something that was everyday to him. Couple of the faculties made a disapproved look to Sasori's question but decided to answer anyways.

"You have to wait until the public announcement is made."

"I hate waiting…." Sasori whispered to himself. "Come on brat," Sasori reached out and the freshman who stumbled a little forward before entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"I guess I will have the chance to see this Hiruko then." The blonde smirked to himself. "For the record, my name is Deidara so drop with the whole brat thing, un."

Sasori prayed to whatever that is above that Deidara wouldn't touch or even ask questions about Hiruko or any of his other puppets that were displayed around the dorm.

* * *

Next Chapter: Start of Virus Around Campus

"Our school is having a lock down?!" Deidara yelled while he paced around Sasori's dorm. "It's bad enough that I can't leave this old room, un!"

"Stop fussing around,_ Deidara,_" Sasori sighed and decided to use the brat's name to gain his attention. "Pretty sure this whole lock down is not going to last that long anyways."

* * *

** This story was actually in my computer for some time now. While I was cleaning my folder today I decided to upload it (before I delete from my computer) and see what happens hehheh. **

**This first chapter is a lot shorter but if people are interested, the second chapter will definitely be longer. **

**I still don't know if this is going to be T or M but for now I will leave it as T**

**Please review~**

**p.s: Deidara will start to call Sasori- Danna a little later in the chapter.. you'll see! I hope :) **


	2. Let's Not Get Too Comfortable, Deidara

**I don't know if people are reading this story since it doesn't seem that interesting to anyone haha T_T**

**But I started on chapter two a bit before so I might as well as post this.**

* * *

"I guess I will have the chance to see this Hiruko then. For the record, my name is Deidara, un."

"For the record, I really don't care," Sasori replied and rolled his eyes as this new ignorant freshman came into his dorm. Believe it or not, the red head seems cruel most of the time but Sasori didn't want the kid getting into trouble. Perhaps he was in a good mood since Hiruko was almost complete with only a tail away. Either way, Sasori tried to convince himself not to regret his decision to help the blonde.

"Cool, so is this made out of-"

"Don't touch," Sasori snapped and this caused Deidara to instantly pull his hands away. "Wood."

"I can see you are not the most social person. But I can always work around with that, un." Deidara smiled and sat on Sasori's bed. Sasori stared at Deidara with those lazy eyes for a good couple of seconds before sitting down on the floor to work on Hiruko's tail.

As Deidara continued to have a staring contest with this puppet named Hiruko, he couldn't help but to be amazed at how well the wooden puppet was made almost to the point where it could start to blink his eyes and move around. The blonde formed an inaudible "wow" with his lips and secretly poked the puppet with his index finger.

_'So this really is wood, un.'_ Deidara concluded in his mind.

"I'm guessing the tail is not made out of wood then?" Deidara asked the obvious in order to break the silence between them. One thing the blond disliked the most was when there was too much quietness going on.

"Hello, un?" Deidara raised his voice and started to brush his hand onto the back of Sasori's hair. Okay, now that earned some attention from the puppet maker.

"What?!" Sasori hissed.

"I said, the tail is not made out of wood then," Deidara grinned. He was in fact having fun messing around with Sasori since Deidara didn't really like him from the start. Sasori's type of attitude was something that the blonde despised a little bit.

Sasori bit his lips and used his knuckle to hit Hiruko's tail to create a metal sound.

"Does _that_ answer your question?" Sasori sighed and started to work on the scorpion tail again. With the freshman kept talking, it would be nearly impossible to finish is artwork before he takes the test tomorrow.

"How did you managed to find a metal in campus?" asked Deidara.

"You don't need to know."

"Why a scorpion tail? Why not something more awesome?"

"Scorpions_ are_ awesome."

"Why did you name your puppet Hiruko?"

"Why did your parents name you Deidara?"

"Ah~ so you do remember my name after all, un." Deidara grinned again although since he was behind Sasori, the puppet maker failed to notice the facial change. "So what's your name?"

"None of your business," Sasori tried to restrain his hands from giving too much pressure to break the tool that he was currently using.

"Tch... you have such a great manner. I told you mind so why not tell me yours, un?" Deidara finally hopped down from the bed and sat in front of Sasori in order to observe the metal tail closer. The details on the scorpion looking tail amazed the blonde just like when he first saw Hiruko puppet. How Sasori managed to carve small details on the hard metal was beyond Deidara's knowledge but it was amazing.

"I never asked for your- hey!" Sasori barked at Deidara, "I said no touching which include both Hiruko and this tail."

"Why are you so protective about your art anyways?" Deidara raised his yellow eyebrow as he pulled his hands again for the second time from Sasori's artwork.

"If you have to know, I want my puppets to stay in perfect condition for an eternity. The beauty of art is to withstand time after all…" Sasori trailed off. Sasori glanced towards Deidara for a quick second. _'I wonder if my words had any effect on him. He said he uses clay which is usually used to preserve sculptures as well so maybe we have similar perspective.'_

Few moments later, Deidara's loud laughter started to fill the whole dorm room.

_'Maybe not.'_

"What's so funny, brat?" Sasori growled. His attention was completely away from Hiruko's tail at the moment.

"S-Sorry!" Deidara continued to wrap his arms around his stomach and tried to stop his laughter, "I just can't believe someone as smart as a med student would have the whole concept of art backward!"

"What?!" Sasori's hands formed into a fist but the blonde didn't care at all.

"Art is something that is a fleeting beauty. Something that doesn't last long and it doesn't have to physically exist because it will stay in one's memory, craving to see more but-"

"Art is fleeting?" Sasori interrupted Deidara, "You can't be serious."

"But I am serious when I talk about art, un." Deidara finally calmed down from his laughter and stared dead straight at Sasori with one blue eyes.

"Don't you use some kind of clay?" asked Sasori.

"I sculpt but I don't keep them like some sort of doll collection like you do, un. I blow them up into artistic fireworks! You should really see them! All those bright lights staying in the night sky for a brief amount of time and it makes you want to strive to create better art to satisfy your needs!"

"... I don't even know how you came to this university," Sasori concluded.

"Ha?! What is that supposed to mean?!"

"You spend a lot of time creating your art and then you blow them up? I don't even want to know how and what you use to blow them up."

"I spend a lot time creating to see the explosions, un!" Deidara answered proudly and Sasori shook his head in disapproval.

"Again, I don't know how you got into this university."

"I don't admire my work like some little girl hoping to finish her doll collections." Deidara smirked and returned a slight devious look to Sasori.

"Are you mocking my puppets?" Sasori gritted his teeth and stood up from the floor. The blonde didn't find this intimidating at all, really.

"Puppets, dolls what's the difference again?"

Sasori always thought he was pretty good at controlling his emotion. He always thought he was good at tolerating people even if they try to get him on his bad side on purpose. But apparently this insolent bastard Deidara hit a new record in Sasori's anger management level. When Deidara was about to stand up from his knees to face Sasori correctly, Sasori placed both of his hands on Deidara's wrists and pinned him to the floor with a loud thump noise.

"You better take what you said back," Sasori hissed under his breath.

"Hey hey, I didn't know you found me interesting in this kind of level, un," said Deidara in a teasing voice.

"Why you little piece of-" Sasori raised his left hand into a fist and was about to give a heavy blow on to Deidara's cheek when he heard his phone ring with a text message. Sasori quickly got off from the freshman and sighed to himself as he walked over to the computer table to get his phone.

"Saved by your girlfriend's love text, un." Deidara gave out a weak laughter and came to a sitting position.

"Saved by the school's text. Apparently, all the classes are cancelled tomorrow and we are to attend a certain meeting based on your major."

"Based on major?"

"You can't expect thousands of students to gather in one location, brat," explained Sasori, "So if your major is literature then you would go to Konoha Hall. Since I'm a med student, I'll be heading to Tsunade Hall tomorrow."

"Can you check my major?" asked Deidara. "It's chemical engineering but my minor is also art."

"Good for you. You can search that on your dorm once you are free to leave," said Sasori with his bored tone and Deidara stuck his tongue out to the red head in response.

"I can't wait to go back to my dorm away from you weirdo, un," Deidara murmured to himself as he looked around the room feeling a little bored already without his clay.

"Please no…" Sasori's face made a small frown when he continued to read the text.

"Hm?"

"It says we have a lock down today until tomorrow's meeting. Nobody is allowed to leave their current dorms, period. Maybe that student from earlier really did die or something like that."

Deidara quickly stood up on his feet and to Sasori's surprise, the freshman easily took away the cell phone away from his hand. Deidara used his index finger to scroll through the school's text message few more times to make sure that Sasori was not playing a prank.

The blonde's face fell when Sasori's sentence was in fact, the truth.

"Our school is having a lock down?!" Deidara yelled while he paced around Sasori's dorm. "It's bad enough that now I can't leave this old room with no clay, un!"

"Stop fussing around, _Deidara_," Sasori sighed and decided to use the brat's name to gain his attention. "Pretty sure this whole lock down is not going to last that long anyways."

"I better hear that at the school's meeting tomorrow, un." Then a thought occurred to him. Technically Sasori had every right to kick him out from his dorm and get Deidara into massive trouble but he was actually letting him stay?

"So, you're actually going to let me stay in your dorm for the night?" Deidara carefully asked and Sasori thought it was funny to see Deidara acting slightly nervous.

"I am not as callous as you think," Sasori brushed him off. "Who knows maybe it really is dangerous for you to go outside," said Sasori with a clear sarcasm.

"How scary, un." Deidara played along with Sasori. "So if I'm going to spend the night, do I at least get to know your name?"

"Why do you want to know my name so badly?" Sasori decided to put away Hiruko's tail back under the bed since he wouldn't be able to finish the puppet with the talkative freshman. On the bright side, the red head was actually a little happy that there won't be any midterms tomorrow and all the lectures would be cancelled as well.

"It's called being social, un."

"You are trying way too hard," Sasori carefully picked up Hiruko from the bed and placed it next to the closet.

"I wish I can explode my art on your face right now," said Deidara as he jumped to the bed with his arms and legs wide open to cover most of the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasori turned from Hiruko and saw Deidara's strange position.

"Not moving until you tell me your name, un." Deidara had a proud grin on his face.

Sasori placed his right hand to his red hair and scratched a little in frustration before speaking out again.

"Get off."

"No."

"Get off, now."

"Tell me your name first, un."

"Now you are definitely toying with my patience," Sasori growled and he raised his fist in order to punch Deidara's stomach. The blonde was able to see the quick movement that Sasori made with his blue eyes as he quickly rose from the bed and opened his hand just in time to "receive" Sasori's strong fist.

"Heh~ I'm surprised a girly looking person like yourself can take a punch," Sasori gave out a sadistic grin.

"I think I'm a lot stronger than I look, believe me on that, un."

"Hmph," Sasori pulled his fist back, "Sasori."

Deidara blinked a couple of times and tilted his head in confusion.

"Sasori is my name. Now get off from my bed." Sasori crossed his arm and to his amazement, the blonde actually complied to his request. Maybe all Deidara really wanted was to know his name after all and not to tick him off on purpose.

"See, that wasn't bad man." Deidara shrugged his shoulder. "Since there's nothing to do anyways, I guess I'll take a shower and sleep, un."

"I better not see yellow hair ball in my shower," Sasori decided to lay down on his bed and rest his eyes a little.

"Can't promise anything!"

Sasori felt a bright sunlight shining against his eyes as he slowly woke up from the bed. He remembered Deidara taking a shower and him yelling at Deidara for few strands of blond hair. While Sasori decided to wash himself, Deidara looked around Sasori's dorm to find some extra blanket and a small pillow. When the puppet maker came out from the bathroom, he was surprised that Deidara was actually sleeping on the floor and not on his bed. Judging by Deidara's personality, Sasori thought that the freshman would rudely take up his bed but he didn't. Sasori smiled slightly before gently walking to his bed with dripping wet hair and read couple of books about historical puppet used in various part of the world before falling deep into his sleep.

**(Morning)**

"... Are you here?" The question was obviously for Deidara but Sasori didn't hear anything in return.

He yawned and walked over to his computer desk again to get his phone from the charger. But instead of his phone, the first thing that Sasori noticed was a cup of instant noodle with a wooden chopstick gently on the top and his coffee maker machine that had hot water inside ready for use. There was also a small note right next to the ramen with a messy handwriting.

_I may look like a girl but I'm nobody's wife so don't expect me to cook you breakfast._

_Anyways, I thought I should drop off this ramen that I got from the bending machine before leaving. _

_We are allowed to leave our dorm by the way starting from 6AM._

_Hope I get to see you around campus so I can teach you what art really is!_

"Huh.. he actually didn't write his speech impediment on the paper," Sasori talked to himself. "Lucky guess, he got the flavor I want too."

After quickly eating up the ramen, Sasori had exactly twenty minute to get to Tsunade Hall in order to attend the mandatory meeting for all the students in the university. The puppet maker quickly brushed his teeth, washed his faced but didn't bother to do anything to his hair except for running his hand through a couple of times. He didn't care too much if his hair looked a little messy or not.

_'That brat used my brush I see...'_ Sasori saw some yellow hair sticking out from the brush that he hardly used.

When Sasori was done with preparation, he came out from his dorm and walked to his destination. Tsunade Hall was only five minute walk away from his dorm so Sasori knew he would be there perfect in time. Being tardy was something that Sasori never liked anyways.

As Sasori walked into the the large lecture hall where most students talked about how happy that they did not have classes or midterms today, something caught Sasori's attention. A long blond hair with a ponytail on the back…. was that Deidara?

Sasori had a perplexed look on his face and decided to find out on his own.

"Art is not fleeting," Sasori whispered when he sat down behind Deidara to check if it really was the same person from last night.

"Hey! Who are you and are you trying to- oh hey Sasori, un." Deidara turned around and his face changed from anger to delight in an instant.

"You are not a medical student. What are you doing in Tsunade Hall? Didn't you already break enough rules yesterday by sneaking around in the wrong dorm area?" Sasori tapped his finger on to the table.

"It's not like that," Deidara explained. "When I came out from your dorm, couple of guys thought I was a girl and asked why I was in the male's dormitory. I told them to get lost and guess my voice was a complete giveaway that I was a guy. Anyways, for some reason they thought it was cool to hang around with me and we were talking until I came inside the Tsunade Hall. So now, here I am, un. I think they liked how I talked, hehheh."

"No, I think they just liked to hang around with you because you remind them a female," Sasori leaned his head onto the table. "I just want to finish my Hiruko…."

"And I want to sculpt and explode them, un."

"Everyone, the Akatsuki University has a very important announcement to make so please quiet down." A staff member who looked like a doctor came in front of the large lecture hall.

"I hope this is going to be short," Deidara groaned in misery and turned his head away from Sasori and tried to give his focus to the professor.

"Until this university receives a clear notice of safety, there will be a lock down. No student is allowed to leave and nobody is allowed to enter this university."

'...What?!' Deidara and Sasori thought at the same time.

The whole class went silent and the professor took this time to explain.

"I assure you this is not something very serious but we are taking this into a high consideration in order to avoid any possible… conflicts." The professor tried to select her words in order to not startle the students. "There is a small possibility that a virus Akatsuki University has been working on might be around the campus. But I will guarantee you that the virus is no threat to human life. The virus is not a complete creation so it is possible to kill them using antibiotics that we have stored in the research department. Disinfecting the whole campus will take a while which is the main reason for the lock down. I don't want any of the contamination to get outside of the university, government's orders."

"So the student I saw yesterday in the medical student dormitory, was he infected by this virus as well?"

Deidara turned back and it was non other than Sasori asking the question.

"Ah , I assume you were there at the incident as well?" The professor questioned and Sasori didn't give any response.

'Akasuna? Is that Sasori's last name? Is Sasori that smart to be known by professors?' Deidara thought to himself.

"Yes but the student is currently in the emergency room getting taken care of. He was one of the research assistant."

"Is this so called virus contagious? He was near my dorm after all," Sasori asked again with the emotionless face expression.

"No it is not." The professor sounded a little annoyed but Sasori continued to push his questions.

"What are the symptoms when someone gets this virus?"

"I will just say that the main one is temporary deafness." Then all of the sudden, students in the whole lecture hall started to panic. "I repeat, temporary!" The professor shouted.

"Last question," Sasori stated. "Why was this virus getting created in the research facility?"

"Those type of questions are only open to faculties and students who work in that specific lab. If you are very interested , I suggest you to apply for the position once the whole disinfecting the campus under short lock down is finished. Any more questions?"

"No," Sasori answered and placed his head against the desk again. He got all the information he wanted to know so the puppet maker thought he could rest until the whole meeting was complete. He was sure that this lock down would be over within a couple of days. It didn't seem too serious and to Sasori's eyes, it just looked like the university was making it out of big deal. 'I must be tired from studying and making Hiruko for weeks without sleeping. I'll just rest my eyes a little….'

Just then, Sasori felt a hard slap on the back of his neck as his body jerked upwards.

"You really make my day sometimes Sasori, un." Deidara laughed as he apologetically rubbed Sasori's neck for a second.

"Oh if it isn't a brat who thinks explosions are art," Sasori beamed a cold glare. "What time is it?"

"The meeting just ended but you were still sleeping." Deidara looked around to show that the Tsunade Hall was now empty. "So what kind of food are you going to stock for the next two weeks, un?"

"W-what?" Sasori stuttered a little and Deidara chuckled.

"Food? Are you going to eat at all?"

"Why would I need to stock up on food?" Sasori gave an irritated look.

"That's what you get for sleeping in class puppet boy," Deidara answered playfully. "There were some important announcement. Like how you are supposed to buy food that can last you two weeks in your dorm since you won't be leaving during those times, un."

"We are not allowed to leave our dorm?" That was definitely new to Sasori. He cursed himself for falling asleep just a tad bit.

"Two weeks," Deidara placed a number two using his hand. "Which means no classes for two weeks, un!"

"I can work on my puppets in peace," Sasori whispered to himself as he stood up from the table. Deidara quickly followed the older one and decided to ask.

"Is it okay if I crash in your dorm for those two weeks?"

Sasori's eyes went wide open. There was no way he would allow this annoying brat who sees art was a childish explosion live with him for the next two weeks! Although he was a little curious why Deidara would ask him that in the first place. Sasori didn't like Deidara's presence and the red head knew that the freshman probably didn't enjoy his company as well.

"I'm probably going to say no but I'm curious to know why you asked."

"My roommate is Tobi and he is the worst roommate you can have, period. I swear, he's the reason why I only use my dorm to sleep and wash, that's it un. Also unlike you, us freshman are required to live with two roommates so I can't ask any of my friends since there won't be another room for three. Lastly, I like your dorm! You live by yourself, you have a large dorm with an actual kitchen and a bathroom!" (Freshman have to go outside of their dorm to take a shower)

"You must really hate your roommate," said Sasori without caring too much.

"I swear he keeps calling me senpai in that most annoying tone ever, un! Not to mention he tries to rape me while I'm sleeping a couple of times."

"Rape you?" Sasori's voice had some skepticism but interest in the conversation as well.

"The guy's crazy. He said I remind him of some girl he has crush on. I forgot what the name was… Ino? something like that. Anyways, my roommate keeps telling me he would turn gay for me. You have no idea how annoying it is to live with him everyday. I don't think I can survive the two week complete lock down with him, un."

"If I allow you to live in my dorm, it looks like this is only benefiting yout," Sasori took out his wallet from his back pocket to make sure he had his student ID in order to buy food supplies from the student store. "Why should I let you have the benefit if I can just laugh at your misery?"

"Do you know that the lockdown could last longer than two weeks and if there is no clear notice, students are still not allowed to leave their dorm for food and water? We are supposed to wait and allow the medical staff to distribute them to us, un." Deidara explained proudly, a little happy that Sasori really did fell asleep when these important rules were given out.

"Now you're just playing around with me," Sasori said with disbelief, thinking that Deidara is ust making up rules now.

"Then I guess you don't want me to share this paper listing rules and emergency numbers?" Deidara pulled out a folded paper from his pocket. "They gave this out when the meeting was over but somebody was still sleeping to receive it that was in front of the class, un." Deidara's grin became bigger when Sasori continued to curse at himself for sleeping.

'Damn that little bastard' Sasori cursed under his breath.

"You got lucky this time," Sasori gritted his teeth and entered the student store to buy some food that was supposed to last him two weeks. "But if this lock down last more than two weeks I might kick you out for real."

"I doubt this lock down is even going to last a week, un," said Deidara as he also entered the store. "You know how universities can get sometimes with their overprotective rules and what not"

This was when Sasori and Deidara were still unaware of the danger that was in front of them.

* * *

**sasodei5ever- Thank you so much for not just having interest in my story but also reviewing it! T_T You made me cry of joy.. really.. haha because most of the time I keep thinking to myself this story is kinda pathetic lol ^^; Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview **

"Do you only live off from instant food, un?" Deidara laughed when Sasori failed to reach one of the microwave pasta box that was located in the higher self. Sasori still continued to ignore Deiara only because he was not really in the mood for talking.

"I can make pasta for you," said Deidara as he put some raw pasta and few jars of tomato sauce. The blonde also started to put some more non pre-made food like miso soup, rice, cold oden, fish, eggs, fruits, vegetables and couple of sauce Sasori was not even aware of.

"I…. don't know how to cook with those." Sasori finally spoke with a little embarrassment. Cooking was something Sasori was never good at so he would mostly rely on instant food or take outs during his university years.

"I don't usually cook for people," said Deidara.

"I read the note," Sasori remembered how Deidara wasn't anyone's wife or something like that.

"But I actually felt some pity when you're only piling boxes of instant food. I'll make an exception this time with you, un."

* * *

**Please please review~ **

**Even a little short words are welcomed since it lets me know that there are people out there reading haha T_T**


End file.
